The infant strollers for carrying babies or children are known in the prior arts. Many stroller products are in the market, including foldable strollers, single seat or twin seat strollers. Whatever the stroller is, it generally includes at least three free rotating wheels for easy moving of the stroller. The user can easily push the stroller moving by the wheels. But, when the baby staying in the stroller without an attendant or being held by the parent, the stroller is easy to be moved and cause danger to the baby or child staying therein, especially when the stroller stays on a slope or is unintentionally collided by others.
A common method for solving the aforementioned problem is to provide a brake device for the wheels. The brake of prior arts has to be intentionally operated by the user so as to restrain the wheel from rotation, and has to be released from braking before moving the stroller. But, such brake device is not safe enough to preclude the motion of the stroller if the user doesn't carefully or timely operate the brake when the stroller is supposed to stop moving and free from handling by the user. Accordingly, the stroller may move unintentionally and cause danger to the baby or the child staying therein.
To overcome the defects of the aforesaid brake device, a safety brake for stroller is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,585. The safety brake will automatically preclude the motion of the stroller by restricting rotation of the wheels when the attendant or user leaving the stroller. The safety brake includes a brake handle movably mounted to the push handle of the stroller for being grasped during manual propulsion of the stroller, and brake assemblies mechanically coupled to the brake handle for precluding the rotation of the wheels during absence of an attendant gripping the brake handle to preclude unintentional rolling of the stroller.
But the brake handle in the aforesaid patent has to be grasped upward to release the brake which is of the opposite direction of the push handle when the stroller has to be pushed down for lifting the front wheels during moving the stroller across stairs or obstacles. The opposite manipulation makes the obstacle-crossing more difficult.